


Redbone

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Getting Together, House Party, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I never thought I would write a story because of Childish Gambino but HERE WE ARE LOLOL, I've always wanted to use that tag, M/M, Making Out, Seungcheol is crushing HARD, So is Soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: “Well, the party seemed to be going just fine without me.” He laughed it off but it faded out as Soonyoung moved in even more, the boy looking down at his feet.“Yeah but it wasn’t really that fun without you here.” Soonyoung finally looked up, peering up at Seungcheol through his lashes and nibbling shyly on his lip.





	Redbone

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on twitter last night and I saw [this](https://twitter.com/groovyromie/status/871205413877927937) along with [this](https://twitter.com/chloestixx/status/863645128929361920) and I was like...why haven't I written this yet???????? So instead of sleeping I wrote this cause boy do I love me some SeungSoon and BOY do I love me some cute soft high schoolers being cute and soft uuugh fsfsngksr  
> Title from Childish Gambino's song of the same name

When Soonyoung had invited Seungcheol over for a “small get together”, he had expected just that. They didn’t exactly run in the same circle but a school project with assigned partners had made them friends only two months ago ~~that and Seungcheol had _the biggest_ crush on the younger EVER~~ and he thought Soonyoung had wanted to introduce him to some of his other friends. That’s why he was a bit put out when he got to Soonyoung’s house (“a bit” being...a bit of an understatement). The boy’s house was full of kids when he arrived—Seungcheol even spotted a few of his own friends in the mix—music playing so loud that the ground outside of the house vibrated under his feet. The party was already well underway (he made sure to show up _at least_ an hour and a half after Soonyoung said it started—he didn’t need to look desperate) when he got there, pushing the unlocked front door open and squeezing through the crowds of people standing near the door.

He quickly scanned the room ~~for Soonyoung~~ to see if he knew anyone before making his way to the kitchen. The smell of alcohol is stronger in the room and, surprisingly, when he enters, he’s only one of two inhabitants. Of course, the other is the one person he had been looking for.

The blue-haired boy is using the house phone, one finger in his free ear as he yells into the phone, trying to make his voice heard over the sound of SHINee playing through speakers in the other room. He’s facing away from Seungcheol, his body leaning against the farthest counter, tension clearly visible in his posture. Seungcheol considers making an exit before he’s noticed but Soonyoung suddenly turns and sees him, jumping slightly in surprise. He motions at Seungcheol to wait a second before turning back to him phone call, words sharp before he hangs up and sighs. They stand in silence for a bit before Sooyoung looks up at him and smiles, his eyes scrunching up and his cheeks round. He moves closer to Seungcheol.

“You’re here! I was starting to think you weren’t gonna come.” His mouth falls into a slight pout at the end, reaching out to lightly hit Seungcheol’s shoulder with his fist. “Can’t believe you almost stood me up!” At that, Seungcheol’s face went pink. He knew it was just Soonyoung being playful but he could picture it, them being together. He cleared his throat before responding, pulling a smile onto his face.

“Well, the party seemed to be going just fine without me.” He laughed it off but it faded out as Soonyoung moved in even more, the boy looking down at his feet.

“Yeah but it wasn’t really that fun without you here.” Soonyoung finally looked up, peering up at Seungcheol through his lashes and nibbling shyly on his lip. They stared at each other for a while before Soonyoung sighed and moved away a bit. “In any case, I just got off the phone with my neighbor who wanted to let me know that he called the cops cause our music is too loud.” He sighs again, looking at his feet for a second before looking back at Seungcheol, grabbing his hand. “Come with me.”

Seungcheol’s getting pulled along before he can even respond, his feet moving by themselves behind the younger who’s pulling him upstairs and down the hall. He asks where they’re going but gets no response; instead, he’s pulled into a bathroom. He looks around dumbly as Soonyoung locks the door behind them before focusing back on the other boy.

Seungcheol notes the way that Soonyoung’s hair is styled. The dye in his hair is mostly faded but instead of looking weird, the colour is pastel, giving him a soft look. It’s parted slightly to the side, his bangs curling softly over his forehead. His eyes have the faintest hint of eyeliner, elongating them as he stares up at Seungcheol, his eyes gleaming.

He’s beautiful.

They’re completely silent for what feels like forever but the muted sound of some song leaks into the room. He feels like every time he blinks, Soonyoung is closer to him (is Soonyoung moving or is he? Seungcheol can’t tell) until their bodies are _this_ close to each other and, before he can even register it, his hand is curled in Soonyoung’s hair, the other gently gripping the boy’s chin, tilting it up until their lips meet. It’s soft— _so soft_ —Soonyoung’s lips soft and plump against his own.

After a moment, Seungcheol pulls away. His eyes open and Soonyoung is looking at him, this twinkle in his eye and he just looks _so beautiful_ so Seungcheol pulls him in again, pressing their lips together firmer than before. Soonyoung’s hands come up to grip Seungcheol’s shirt tightly, letting the older boy slowly lick into his mouth. It’s sweet, Soonyoung tastes like fresh strawberries, _so sweet_. The hand on Sooyoung’s face moves down to hold the boy’s hip, pressing their bodies closer together, his grip grounded Soonyoung who felt like he could fly away at any moment.

This time, when they pull away, they reconnect immediately. The press of their mouths is open and wet and hot, Soonyoung’s hands moving into Seungcheol’s hair, Seungcheol’s hand joining the other on Soonyoung’s hips, his thumbs pushing under the boy’s shirt to rub at the skin on his hipbones. Soonyoung makes a pleased noise at the contact, the sound getting lost in Seungcheol’s mouth. Seungcheol walks them backwards until Soonyoung is pressed up against the bathroom door, Seungcheol’s body caging his in. Seungcheol can feel himself growing hard in his pants and he can’t keep himself from rolling his hips forward into Soonyoung’s who moans into Seungcheol’s mouth, fingers tightening in the older’s hair. Seungcheol takes it as a go and does it again, pressing their bodies together completely, rutting softly against Soonyoung.

They pull away for a second to breathe, Soonyoung’s eyes fluttering open, his face pink, his lips red and swollen and slick with spit. He nibbles on his bottom lip and when he lets it go, Seungcheol can’t stop himself from dragging his thumb across it. Soonyoung’s breath hitches and he goes to say something but suddenly shouting erupts from downstairs and the two of them are broken out of their trance. The music that was previously blasting had been cut off and they could hear people leaving like the cops had yelled for them to do. The shouting eventually turned into silence and there was just the two of them left locked together in the bathroom. Now that they had stopped kissing, Soonyoung’s shyness made an appearance, the boy curling in on himself slightly, looking down at his shoes.

“I, uh, I should probably go too,” Seungcheol started, looking like he’d rather not but not wanting to overstay his welcome, “this was...this was really nice.” Soonyoung murmured something in response, repeating when Seungcheol let out a sound of confusion.

“I said, you don’t have to leave...if you don’t want to, you can stay.” Just like when they were in the kitchen, Soonyoung peered up at Seungcheol with shy eyes. Seungcheol smiled in response, reaching down to grab one of Soonyoung’s hands.

“Yeah,” he said nodding at the smaller boy, “I’d like that.” Soonyoung smile wide at the response, leaning up to press their lips together again and, just like that, the world faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://yooon-gi.tumblr.com/) for requests, if you wanna translate any of my things, or if you just wanna talk about SeungSoon making out to the muted sound of music filtering into the bathroom


End file.
